


【崔胜澈x你】红薯妈妈

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -副驾驶x forced entry
Kudos: 1





	【崔胜澈x你】红薯妈妈

**Author's Note:**

> “喜欢你的微笑和调皮的嘴角，喜欢你的拥抱和黄色外套，这甜蜜的感觉只有我知道，就是喜欢你的味道。” —《晚安喵》

01

崔胜澈跟我说他有个女儿的时候，我真的差点就站起来揪着他的衣领问那个女人是谁了，直至我看到他手机里的狗狗照片。

“她叫红薯儿啦…”

崔胜澈看着我开始真香，把我抱住给我介绍自己的狗狗，我兴致勃勃地还去关注了她的ig，每天都在盼望着能去摸摸她。

终于给我盼到了，本以为他要带我回自己家去，结果是在我加班轮休后结束补眠时间的时候接到电话。

我窝在被子里还没醒来，看见电话显示是崔胜澈，嘟嘟嘴有点责怪他打扰我的美梦，扒拉着手机接听，眼睛又闭了起来。

崔胜澈听着我惺忪懒惰的声音，笑着问我要不要来公司玩，说自己刚拍完广告回来，终于有空闲下来吃点东西，想起我已经一早上没有回他消息了。

我听到有吃的就醒了一半，连忙叫他给我多叫一份雪浓汤，最近实在是馋得不行，可是每次经过都是赶着回家累得要死的时候，实在是没心情进去叫瓶烧酒加一小锅汤拌着饭吃。

“馋鬼，早就给你叫了。”崔胜澈不愧是我看上的男人，跟我简直是心有灵犀一点通，“不然怎么把你引出来是不是。”

我撇撇嘴从被子里坐起身，头还是昏昏沉沉的差些一头又栽进去被子里，为了让自己清醒一点，就把手机搁在床头柜上开了免提，一边和崔胜澈聊着一边去收拾出门的东西。

“你说你真的一块肉就能骗走吧？”崔胜澈那头还在开玩笑逗我，手里却真的毫不含糊地给我又叫了公司楼下的奶茶，“哦不，大概就一口泡菜的程度。”

“我没有我没有。”心里承认了但是嘴上不能输一直是我的人生信条，“至少要你喂的才可以！我不是随便的人啦。”

我从柜子里抽出一件橘色的T恤还有直筒牛仔裤，舒舒服服地穿上之后又开始挑耳钉项链小戒指，丝毫没有着急出门的样子。

“哦哦哦哦…”他在那头轻笑着敷衍着我，“两点咯，你今天要打扮得漂漂亮亮一点哦。”

我疑惑地问他为什么，手里不由自主地加速涂抹着防晒霜和素颜霜，心里已经选好了要穿哪双鞋子，却忽略了电话那头背景音传来轻轻的小狗叫声。

“不告诉你—”

行吧，崔胜澈就是个幼稚的猪猪包。我现在只想飞奔到他面前，然后捏住他白嫩的脸颊肉揉一顿然后又亲几口。

02

“呜哇…”

我拎着包顶着烈日来到公司楼下，就看见崔胜澈站在大堂里朝我招手，穿着刚刚拍摄完还没换下来的衬衫，汗水浸湿了领子还没干透。

下一秒把我吸引过去的是被他抱在胸前的那团白茸茸的毛球，是早在网路上看了千万次，又在崔胜澈传给我的照片里见过的小女儿红薯儿。

我跑过去惊喜地看着崔胜澈怀里正伸着舌头对着我微笑的小红薯，手轻轻抚上小狗毛茸茸的头顶摸着，可爱得不行还往我手掌心蹭着。

“今天没有捏我的脸呢宝贝？”崔胜澈装作吃醋的样子朝我嘟了嘟嘴，手里却稳稳当当地抱着小红薯让我拍了几张照片。

“哪有吃自己女儿醋的，你说对吧小红薯。”我撅嘴逗着狗狗，又看了他一眼识破了崔先生的小心思。

他看着我嘟着嘴跟狗狗握手的样子，伸出一只手就来捏我的脸，一下不够还要用手指刮刮我的鼻尖。

“小红薯，快叫妈妈。”

03

人家小情侣都是女方在撒娇问些无厘头的问题，我自问也不是不会撒娇的女孩子，可是为什么到我这边就变成了崔胜澈粘着我了？

“你为什么喜欢我？”

崔胜澈洗完澡套上宽松的大衣服爬上床，整个人香香软软地窝在我旁边，本来还是安安静静地各自在刷手机，不一会儿腰上就缠上了他的胳膊，小腿上也搭上了他的腿。

“因为你长得帅。”我简直顺手拈来。

这话着实没错，本人老颜狗了，理由还一套一套的。你说说吧，两个人在一起免不了摩擦，大吵小吵总归是要斗斗嘴才能走得更长久，要是个帅哥我可能看这脸就消气一半了，要是不好看的我大概会越骂越起劲。

不得不说，我就是栽在了崔胜澈手上，每当我要开始跟他闹了，几乎每一次他都能立马放下自己的脾气把我已经竖起来的毛顺回去。

“又是这句。”崔胜澈把头搁在我的肩膀上，开启了他最擅长的撒娇模式，水润的嘴唇撅起来娇憨得让人心软。

“因为…你可爱又帅气，然后还很温柔呀。”我放下手机给他的头发梳起一个小揪揪，看着崔胜澈微微鼓起来的脸颊，伸手就戳了一下。

“突然间把我夸得…”

上一句还在害羞，下一句就给我来“谢谢美女。”，也不知道是在自夸还是啥，我心知肚明这样的对话过两天又会进行，也还是不厌其烦地继续说着。

“不用谢谢我，其实喜欢你没什么理由的。”我从手腕上取下一个发圈给他把那撮可爱的头发固定起来，“因为你浑身上下都符合我的喜好。”

崔胜澈满足地点点头，看来是对今天的答案也很满意了，感觉到我停下了手，摸摸自己头顶短短的冲天辫，笑得眼睛弯弯。

“下次也给咱女儿搞一个吧，红薯妈妈？”

-Special service for 0808-

“痛…”

我被崔胜澈捏着小臂塞进副驾驶的时候头还是晕的，他压在我身上也钻进来，我被突如其来的重量吓到，手掌条件反射地撑在他的胸膛上。

崔胜澈眼睛烧得通红，什么话都不说就把脸埋在我的颈侧啃了一口，接着就是耳后被犬牙扎到吃痛，还有舌头轻轻掠过。

手也不安分，捏着我的腰就往上摸，柔软的棉质T恤堆在胸口，崔胜澈抬抬下巴示意我张嘴咬住，我抬眼看看他只好低头乖乖咬住。

“妈的…还没穿bra是吧？”

“我就回来单位给同事交接一下下周的单子—！”我大喊道，衣服掉下来盖在他摸在我前胸的手臂上，“还有，我穿了外套被你扔楼上了！”

崔胜澈不知道是理亏还是什么，没回我话就把上衣甩到后座上，大手托住我的后脑勺吻上来没几下就把嘴里的空气全部吸走，两个人的唾液混在一起交换着迷离的眼神。

乳房被他用温热的掌心揉着，白团子被他揉捏变形，从指缝里露出来的乳头已经兴奋得凸起来，变成诱人的暗粉色。

“操，东西呢…”崔胜澈着急着去摸身后的小抽屉，似乎想找着什么，下身已经鼓起来一个包，抵在我的大腿内侧，粗糙的牛仔裤磨得我生痛，带出一块红印。

“就那样进来吧。”我微微起身想要掌握主动权趴在他身上，顺着那只撑在我腰侧的手臂摸下去，挑逗似地在他的锁骨上轻轻啃了一口，微长的指甲刮着崔胜澈因为激动而鼓起手背上。

“已经很湿了，快点。”

我没想到平时温顺的他也会变得如此暴躁，远超我的想象。

抱着崔胜澈宽厚的背任由他一把扯去身下那条已经湿透的内裤，粗糙的指腹摸着已经软嫩流水的穴口还在犹豫，低声在我耳边喘着也不说话，像是一头初次捕猎的小狼。

我用脚后跟催促着，崔胜澈才安下心来解开裤子把已经涨得紫红的物件掏出来，就着我身下粘腻的液体上下撸动了几下，让柱体更加涨大的时候抵在花瓣上，没什么耐性就一下通进去一大半。

深处始终还没有打开，肌肉还是紧绷状态的时候就被硬生生撑开，容纳进去滚烫又粗大的阳具。我像是泄愤似的一口啃在崔胜澈裸露的肩头上，一边想要把气息顺下来，换来的回应却是身下大开大合的操弄。

“不会让着你了，宝贝。”

崔胜澈丝毫不留力气，每一下都顶到最深处的地方，腰肢落力像是要把我贯穿，头埋在我胸前吮吸着刚刚已经被玩到勃起的乳尖，却让我感觉到另一边的空虚感变得明显起来。

我在他耳边哼唧着要他也摸摸那边，闭着眼睛挺起胸膛，不料却把乳房往他嘴里又送了送。崔胜澈挑挑眉离开了我的胸前，一把抓起我两只手腕压在头顶，力道大得要把皮肤勒出指痕。

纤长的睫毛扑闪着折射着半暗空间里为数不多的光线，隐隐约约看见爱人结实的腹肌，腰侧的肌肉更是漂亮，也不知道今天会被折腾成什么样子，想想就很兴奋。

“你低下来一点…那边…啊…”我被他弄得话都说不完整，身子顺着顶弄上下一颠一颠，“那边有人…嗯…有人走过来了。”

“哦。是吗？”崔胜澈没有理会我说的话，托着我的屁股把两个人调了个位置，让我稳稳当当被他从背后搂在怀里。

两个人还结合在一起，身体深处埋着的那根炙热在里面转了一圈，鼓起来的青色血管也跟着转动，一下不知轻重地碾过那块敏感的软肉引来我娇喘连连。

“你看，呼…那个人走过来了。”崔胜澈凑到我耳边轻轻吹气逗我玩，“说不定他的车就在我们隔壁呢…你说他会不会看见你被我操成这样还很兴奋的样子，嗯？”

即使知道玻璃窗上贴着都是单向膜，在停车场这种公共地方做着水乳交融缠绵悱恻的事情，羞耻感瞬间从我的脊梁爬上来，又被崔胜澈给我带来的快感盖下去，只留下无限的欲望。

我差点被激得出了眼泪，加上甬道深处传来的阵阵快感，没有任何准备就被崔胜澈箍住腰拼命往上顶，每一下都像是算准了力度和位置一样压在那个点上，没几下就高潮迭起夹紧了下身。

“好紧，是要我更用力吗？”

崔胜澈替我一把抹掉额头的汗和眼角渗出的泪珠，差些被忽然紧绷的小穴夹得缴械，大手往我的大腿侧拍了拍，又顺着后背绷紧的肌肉往上滑，调皮的指尖摸到乳头上又拧又挠。

“不要了…不要了呜…”我还处于不应期，不堪重负的花穴深处还在痉挛着高潮，软肉一松一紧地包裹着炙热的男根。

身后的人舔舔嘴唇，不知足地又开始猛地顶着腰，把巨根往花穴里塞着，根部乱七八糟的液体堆积着又被那人粗暴的动作打成白沫，顺着崔胜澈的大腿根沾了一些在座椅上。

“忍着点，我还没爽到。”


End file.
